


My Peace I Give You

by KellCavs



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Biblical References, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: Joshua Graham is unworthy; as is his Courier. Fear is the only thing holding them back from each other."Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid." - John 14:27





	My Peace I Give You

**Author's Note:**

> no beta-reading and only some minor editing (for now) - we publish shit writing like men.
> 
> also i'm sorry for the shit formatting if you read it on desktop. definitely read on mobile for not garbage format.

"Joshua."  
Her voice was quiet and gentle as it always was when she spoke with him. Today there was something... different about it. She sounded tired, defeated, even.  
"Courier," he replied, setting the .45 on the table in front of him. He turned his gaze to her and felt his chest swell as he took in the sight of her, blonde hair tucked under that hideous hat she refused to take off.  
She offered him a tight smile, hands stuffed into the pockets of her ratty pants.  
She was uncomfortable today.  
It never came as a surprise when someone was uncomfortable around him. It was always like this and by this point, he'd be shocked if someone wasn't unnerved by him.  
"Rachel," she corrected, moving closer to him.  
Joshua smiled a bit, his skin stretching painfully as he did so.  
"Forgive me," he said, "You always correct me on it."  
Rachel smiled genuinely now, and Joshua felt his heart soar.  
"Joshua," she murmured, his name sounding different on her lips, "I... need a word with you."  
He nodded once and sent the guard away with a wave of a heavily-bandaged hand. He gestured to a chair near him, which she turned down and stepped closer to him.  
She was still uncomfortable. Nervous, it seemed.  
"What do you need?" he asked, watching her with an intense gaze.  
Rachel stared into his eyes, unwavering and just as intense as his own. She reached down and took his hand and held it.  
Joshua remained seated, still staring up at her.  
"I've been here a while," she murmured, finally dropping her gaze.  
"You have."  
"I've done many things that pleased you."  
"You have."  
Rachel gave his hand a gentle squeeze, loosening her grip when Joshua hissed in pain through his teeth.  
She dropped to her knees and put a small hand on his thigh.  
"Joshua."  
The intensity in her voice was gone now, replaced with something low and desperate, something so sinfuland wanton, he knew he was imagining it.  
"Rachel."  
She beamed up at him with pride at the use of her name and slid one hand up his leg.  
If she went up further, this was going to go somewhere he knew she probably didn't want.  
"Rachel," he said, his voice firm. "What is it that you want?"  
She opened her mouth, but he cut her off.  
"You know if you need anything from me, just ask. You need not convince me otherwise. You've shown to me that I can trust you."  
Rachel was hurt by this, it seemed. She pulled her hands away and stood, a soft sigh of discomfort breaking from her lips as she stood on her bad knee.  
"I'm... going away for a few days, maybe a week at the most. I thought I'd let you know."  
She seemed sad for a minute, but didn't show him that outright.  
He nodded and picked up another .45 with shaky hands as he watched her scurry out of the cave. 

+++

She didn't return for two weeks. He counted the days, growing anxious when she didn't come back after a week as she promised.  
But eventually she rolled over the hill with the dog by her side and a bag of goods on her back. It made her gait short and awkward, like a shambling corpse.  
Some of the tribesmen went to greet her and help her with the bags.  
Joshua retreated back into the cave. She'd come to him when she was ready.  
It was several hours before she came searching for him.  
"Joshua," she murmured, her voice echoing in the cave.  
"I'm here," he replied. He was sitting in a chair in the upper part of the cave, thumbing through his bible. He heard her climb up, having some difficulty on her bum leg.  
She walked towards him and stopped when he asked her a question without even looking up.  
"You know the story of the biblical Rachel, don't you?"  
She nodded. "Wasn't she the one who couldn't have kids?"  
Joshua looked rather suprised at her answer.  
"My mother was a raider from the Capital Wasteland, my dad... he was a preacher. Converted my mom so she was pure enough and worthy of bearing his children or something gross like that. Didn't work, I guess, mom still sold me to slavers the minute she saw blood."  
Joshua frowned. "There are less esteemed men of God that roam the wastes. I hope that encounter hasn't swayed your opinion of our Lord at all."  
Rachel shrugged nonchalantly and started tugging off her heavy armor.  
"I got a hole blasted through my head," she said, gesturing to the scar and the funny way it caused her hair to lay, "You... you got a match lit under your ass and got yourself lobbed over the side of the Grand fuckin' Canyon. And we're having this conversation with each other. That's gotta mean there's someone out there looking for us, right? Either that or whatever fuck lives in the sky has one fucked up sense of humor, keeping our asses alive in this steaming shitpile of a world."  
Joshua smiled fondly beneath his bandages.  
"Rachel begged something of God," he said, continuing with his story, "He answered her. It gives us the lesson that if you ask, then ye will receive."  
She nodded and put one hand on her narrow hip, her body turned towards him and attentive.  
"You wanted something when we last spoke," he murmured, closing his bible and setting it on the table beside him. "What was it that you wanted, Courier?"  
Rachel swallowed thickly and took one step towards him.  
"I thought it was obvious."  
"I don't think we're on the same page," he said.  
"You're not that simple," she said with a soft chuckle.  
Joshua smiled back, though he knew she couldn't see it.  
"You're not obligated to sleep with me," he reminded her, "This isn't like that."  
Rachel took one look at him and burst into giggles.  
Joshua suddenly felt self conscious. Had he read her wrong? Was that not what she wanted?  
It took her a minute to settle down and regain her serious composure.  
"Joshua, if someone asks me to sleep with them, if they even look at me the wrong way, they get punched."  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
Rachel dropped down to her knees again and moved closer to him.  
There was an intensity in her eyes he hadn't seen the last time she looked up at him like this.  
"I want to do this," she said softly, her voice barely loud enough to echo off the walls.  
"You don't have to," he reminded, knowing she would get up at any moment.  
"Do you want me to?" she asked, running her hands up the insides of his thighs.  
"God, yes," he breathed.  
Rachel grinned and gently began to massage his thighs, working in small circles, trying not to be too rough.  
Joshua looked down at her as her hands worked their way up to his cock.  
When she cupped her hand over him and squeezed gently, he would have sworn up and down that he saw stars.  
"Good?" she asked, watching his eyes screw up. "Or too much?"  
Joshua shook his head. "N-no, keep going."  
She chuckled and rubbed the flat of her hand over him again, causing him to shiver.  
"I've barely touched you," she chuckled softly.  
"It's... been a while," he admitted, grateful she couldn't see his blush.  
"I'll go easy on you."  
He laughed and moved his hands to tangle in her hair. He pulled it out of the sloppy bun she kept it in and let it brush against her shoulders.  
Rachel glanced up and slowly pulled his zipper down, freeing his cock from his trousers.  
She wrapped a hand around him and started stroking him, quickly bringing him to full attention.  
Joshua closed his eyes and sighed softly. It had been so long since anyone touched him like this... so intimately.  
Rachel did not shy away from the sight of his burned, scarred skin. She didn't ask for anything in return, but oh, he would repay her. Lord above, he promised he would repay her.  
When his cock was full and heavy in her hand, she brought her mouth down and lapped at the head. She held the base in one hand and slid her lips around him and slowly began to bob her head.  
Joshua let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and bit a ruined lip behind his bandages.  
He let one hand move to the back of her head to guide her. "Oh, Rachel," he whispered, his words barely audible.  
He tugged gently on her hair to get her attention and slowly, she lifted her head.  
Joshua moved up with shaky hands and slowly began to unwrap his bandages on his face.  
Rachel's eyes went wide and she rested a hand on his arm to stop him.  
"You don't have to. If it hurts too much, I'd rather you be comfortable."  
Joshua shrugged slightly as he removed layer after layer of gauze.  
"The bandages do little these days. I'm in as much pain with them as I am without them. I keep them because many only know me as The Burned Man. It would be a shame to destroy that image."  
Rachel smiled, remembering when she first heard the stories of the Burned Man as a young girl, whispered in hushed tones around the fires in the slave camps. Her heart fluttered as only a thin layer of his bandages was left.  
"Will you help me?" Joshua asked.  
Rachel nodded and stood, her slowly-healing knee creaking and cracking as she did so.  
She placed her hand over the edge of the gauze. "Are you sure?"  
He nodded and closed his eyes as she unwrapped the final layer.  
Rachel slowly stroked her fingers over his cheeks and smiled at him when his blue eyes met her hazel ones.  
She took in the sight of his face. It wasn't like anything she expected. His skin was healed, yes, but was still pink and mottled and shiny. His hair was all but nonexistent anymore, but what remained was a deep brown. And his eyes, oh, his eyes seemed like they held the secrets of the universe.  
"Beautiful," she whispered, leaning in to gently press her lips to his.  
Joshua was surprised by the courier yet again. He didn't expect her to kiss him. He expected her to be shrieking and running out of the cave as fast as her short legs would carry her.  
But Rachel was still kissing him. Her one hand had found its way back down to his cock and had started stroking him again.  
Joshua pulled her to stand between his legs and set his hands on her hips.  
He slid one hand between her legs, cupping her clothed sex, his thick fingers pressing against her clit.  
Rachel gasped against his lips, her hand faltering slightly.  
Joshua took that opportunity to stand quickly, pulling her towards him.  
"I suggest," he said, his voice low, "We move this to my bed."  
Rachel nodded, her pupils blown wide.  
He smiled and pulled her along until they reached his bed, tucked under a rocky ledge in the back corner of the cave. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.  
Joshua made short work of her belt and leather pants, shoving them around her toned thighs.  
Rachel helped him as best she could before he moved her to lay on her back with him at her side. He quickly pulled his bandages off of his hands and made his way between her legs again.  
She let out a soft moan and he captured her lips again in a deep kiss.  
Joshua groaned as he slicked up his fingers before pushing one inside of her.  
Rachel gasped and arched her back up slightly.  
He pumped his finger a few times before adding a second, grinning when her body shuddered beneath him. When he felt her tremble against him, he pressed his thumb against her clit, letting a cry of pleasure bubble from her lips.  
Wordlessly, he continued pushing his fingers in and out of her while Rachel pleaded beneath him.  
When her cries became louder and higher in pitch, he knew she was close.  
Rachel slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself, her face screwing up in delicious agony.  
Joshua grabbed it with his free hand and pinned it to his bed, forcing her to scream his name.  
"Fuck! Joshua!" Rachel pressed her face into his neck and whimpered pathetically as she came hard, gushing a bit over his hand.  
When she stopped shaking, he slowly removed his fingers and moved them to her hip.  
"Good?" he breathed, peppering her face with kisses.  
She nodded, pawing wantonly at his vest, needing so desperately to be closer to him.  
He sat up and removed the remainder of his clothing, tossing his vest to the floor where it landed with a thud.  
Rachel didn't push him to remove the bandages on his torso. That was for another time.  
She pulled her tank top over her head and laughed softly when Joshua immediately went to remove her bra.  
When he swore softly when he couldn't remove it with the practiced ease he'd hoped for, she gently pushed his hands back and unbuckled it herself with ease.  
His hands went to her breasts, exploring the soft, milk-white skin with his unbandaged hands.  
Rachel bit her lip and closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her nipples, coaxing them into soft, rosy peaks. He bowed his head to take one between his lips, working into a stiff bud.  
She couldn't help the groan that escaped her when she felt his teeth on her nipple.  
Joshua raised his head, a hungry look in his eye as he slowly pushed her back down to the bed, kissing her all the while.  
After a few seconds, he pulled back and ran a hand through her hair, gazing fondly down at her. He stroked her cheek tenderly as he drank her in.  
"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked, putting her hand on his arm.  
Joshua shook his head. "No, I was merely wondering how I could be so blessed to receive something so perfect that He has created."  
"Joshua, I--"  
"Please, Rachel. I've never thought that The Burned Man could ever hope to care for someone as I do you. I'm not perfect. I know the Dead Horses think I am, and the stories across the Mojave make me seem that way. But I'm just a man."  
Rachel pressed her fingers to his chapped lips to silence him.  
"A man," she whispered, guiding his cock to her entrance, "Who's going to fuck me right now." A wicked grin split her face in two as she spoke.  
Joshua couldn't even (gently) reprimand her for her mouth, only because his hips moved of their own accord and slowly pushed himself inside of her.  
Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head and the smirk slid from her face when he was fully seated inside of her, only to be replaced by a blissful, serene expression.  
She reached up to put her hands on his shoulders to pull him down for a kiss.  
Joshua pulled out slowly and thrust back in, trying to find a rhythm.  
It didn't take long, especially with Rachel's words of encouragement, guiding him along.  
"Just like that," she breathed, "Oh, that's perfect, Joshua. Ah, fuck, keep going!"  
"Like that?"  
"Oh, fuck, yes... Just like that!"  
"This feels alright?"  
"Ah, yes! Please go faster!"  
He grunted softly in her ear and slid one hand into her hair. He didn't expect the loud moan she gave when he pulled on her short locks.  
Joshua immediately stopped and released her.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
Rachel moaned again and shook her head.  
"Did you like that?" he asked, looking surprised.  
Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Yes! Oh, god, please do it again!"  
Joshua grinned at this new discovery of his and roughly pulled her hair again as he continued moving his hips.  
She gritted her teeth and rocked her hips up to meet his.  
He released her hair and moved his hand down to brush his rough fingers against her clit.  
Rachel's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she nearly screamed, her hips moving up to meet his.  
"Please!" she sobbed, burying her face in her arm, "Don't stop!"  
She did nothing to silence her cries as she moaned into Joshua's open mouth.  
Joshua quickened the pace of his hips, his one hand holding her thigh hard enough to leave bruises.  
He leaned down to press his lips to her ear. "Let me hear you. Don't fight it, Rachel."  
She threw her head back, pressing it into the straw pillow. Her scream echoed off the walls of the cave as she came for the second time that night, clenching around his cock.  
"Fuck! Joshua!" Rachel cried out, digging her nails into his bandages.  
"I'm almost there," he murmured, kissing her jaw. "Oh, Rachel..."  
He came moments later, releasing spurts of hot seed into her with a low moan.  
Rachel shivered, her walls fluttering lightly around him again.  
"That... was amazing," she whispered, trying to catch her breath.  
Joshua's face was pressed against her neck, and he was panting heavily.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, running her hands over his back.  
He slowly lifted his head to look at her.  
"I've never felt more okay," he said, shifting his hips so he pulled out of her.  
She groaned at the feeling and shivered when she felt his cum leaking out of her.  
Joshua bit his lip and looked down at it.  
"I'm sorry, Rachel, I didn't mean to..."  
"Joshua, it's alright. It'll be fine."  
He smiled and lay beside her, still trying to catch his breath.  
"You know how the story of Rachel ends, don't you?" he asked.  
"Don't mention the baby thing," she sighed. "Or the dying thing. Not right now."  
Joshua chuckled, the sound low in his throat. "No, not that..."  
"How then?"  
"She got exactly what she wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> BEHOLD.. THE FIRST SMUT I'VE WRITTEN IN LIKE SIX YEARS.
> 
> sorry if i made any mistakes with the kentucky-fried canaanite lmao


End file.
